Some servers may be utilized to extend a protected network across an unsecured public network, such as the Internet. These servers may allow users to access services via the unsecure public networks as if their computing devices were directly connected to the protected network. Typically, to request access to a service from these types of servers, a client must be “authenticated” prior to receiving the requested service. This is often done using an authentication server.